A cure for Death
by Dark Fox
Summary: Sorry, no summary available. *Sorato*. This is yet another sorato series. For Enchantress. R&R but NO FLAMES!


                                                                        The Cure For Death

                                                                                      By:

                                                                          Dark Fox

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine. 

I'd like to dedicate this story to Enchantress. I hope all of you like it. I decided to do a depressing Sorato. If anyone who is a Sorato fan wants to email me send it to Qautre_Sandrock@hotmail.com.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Digi-World all twelve Digidestined lay asleep on the forest floor. Little did they know the horror they were about to discover.

~~~~~~~~

Yamato stirred in his sleeping bag. He rolled over and his eyes opened seeing two beautiful ruby eyes staring straight into his. She looked at him with an intense gaze, her eyes never straying from his, as though they were searching for something. Cautiously she raised her hand up to his cheek stroking it gently. His hand rose up and held hers in one place on his cheek.

"Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it." She whispered softly.

"I know. I've felt it too. " He replied just as quietly.

Slowly he rose to his feet, helping her up. He led her to the stream near by. The stream was calm, the water did not even ripple slightly. There was no breeze, no animals making noise. It was like a silent death was headed their way. Both knew something was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon.

"We must seek out Gennai. Maybe he knows what is going on," he whispered.

She nodded her response. The two of them walked back to the camp. They sat down near the fire, unable to sleep. Even this late at night the usual snores of Taichi Yagami and Daisuke could not be heard. It was unusually quiet. If a single pine needle were to fall from a tree the impact to the ground could be heard. At last their minds gave way to sleep. They were engulfed in a dreamless sleep, an uneasy feeling still present in their minds.

(The next morning)

Sora and Yamato awoke before the rest of the group. The strange silence was gone. The birds chirped happily as they flew, the wind gently rustling the trees leaves. They let out a sigh of relief.

"So, should we wake the others up?" Sora asked Yamato.

"No, let them sleep. The journey to Gennai's house is long. They need their rest." He replied standing up.

He started walking towards the river to get some fish for breakfast. She started to collect wood to make a fire. Soon the others would be awake. That would be when they would tell them about the previous night.

~~~~~~~~~

A delicious smell drifted to Taichi's nose. He breathed it in and immediately knew it was fish. He sat bolt upright looking around until he spotted Yamato at the fire cooking fish on long sticks. Sora sat beside him dividing amounts of berries so they would all get a relatively equal amount of raspberries, strawberries and blueberries. (A/N: I know those three kinds of berries don't grow at the same time but hey this is a fanfic and I can do whatever I want in it!) 

He got up and walked over to the fire. "Mmm, it smells good Yamato. I guess you really are the 'Master Chief," Taichi stated smiling as Yamato blushed lightly at the compliment turning his head back down to focus on the fish.

"Wow Sora it looks like you've been really busy there," Taichi said.

"Yes actually I have. You wouldn't believe how long it took to pick these," she said. Then she added, "Here try some."

He took a few berries from her and popped them in his mouth. He smiled widely. They were delicious. All of them were nice and sweet. He looked around. No one else was awake.

"Shall I wake them up?"

"Sure."

"EVERYBODY WAKE UP!!!!!!!!! TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" Taichi yelled at the top of his lungs.

Yamato covered Sora's ears so she wouldn't have to be deafened by Taichi's wake up call. He winced at the noise. Taichi's voice was so loud the ground shook.

Everyone woke up. They all turned to Sora and Matt. They pointed at Taichi. All the Digidestined shot Taichi a death glare. Taichi's face paled. Yamato smirked at him.

"Um, Yamato can I have my ears back?" Came a small voice from beneath him.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry Sora," he said releasing her ears. She placed a small peck on his cheek.

"Don't worry about it."

A/N: Sorry to leave you all hanging but I have to go read. Enjoy, and don't forget REVIEW NICELY!

                                                             © Dark Fox

                                                               24/11/01


End file.
